Baka to Test Shoukanjuu Another Side
by USAthroughout
Summary: What if Akihisa becomes more serious instead of comedic? This side story acts as an alternative spin-off sequel of the first season of the anime based on the ending of the first season and Yuuko's somewhat improved personality in the same episode. As for the guest who requested to make a manga out of this in the reviews, I will be more than happy if it is made.


_Baka to Test Shoukanjuu-Another Side_

**Note: I wrote this fanfic a couple years ago. This is my first fanfic I ever did for a club I have in high school, I know that people will not like the pairing and that many of the parts are flawed, but please nothing harsh, I just did not want this work to go to waste.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test. All rights belong to their respective owners and is made only for entertainment purposes.**

The narrator exclaims that it's been a year since Class F lost their last battle to Class A. Akihisa Yoshii, the main protagonist, has shown a more serious side since the event. Despite still being in Class F, he has shown tremendous progress in his studies, which his friends and even his teachers could not believe. Despite his much less goofy demeanor, he still gets beat up by Minami Shimada for commenting that she is more like a boy than a girl. Mizuki Himeji still maintains her crush on him, but Akihisa has lost some interest in her after she, along with the rest of his friends, called him a big idiot after risking everything to get her into a better class. Akihisa is later seen training in an empty classroom with his shoukanjuu, using the new ESB bracelet he received as a reward for his progress. What he didn't know is that he was being watched by Class A's Yuuko Kinoshita from the hallway.

During lunch at school, Akihisa is seen eating outside on the rooftop and later bumps into Yuuko Kinoshita. He is surprised when Yuuko says she wants to talk to him, due to the fact that she had no respect for him when they first met and that she is in the class of the highest standards while he is in the lowest, though she still acts sharp and serious toward him. She asks Akihisa what has gotten into him. He reveals his disappointment from the lack of encouragement his friends would show when it comes to his studies, thinking that he would only be considered an idiot, which is relevant when his friends are shocked to see that his grades have improved on his own. Yuuko then offers to tutor Akihisa in his studies. Though shocked, Akihisa accepts her help. On the way back to their classrooms, Yuuko accidentally trips down the stairs, but Akihisa manages to catch her. Unknown to them, they were spotted by Kouta Tsuchiya, one of Akihisa's friends from Class F.

Kouta is still in shock that Akihisa is with a Class A student, but does not tell the rest of Class F until he could find out more about them. Akihisa in the meanwhile is chatting with his friends in his class, but is hit by Minami and receives jeers by Mizuki, because Yuuji Sakamoto, the representative of Class F, had jokingly implied that Akihisa is going out with another girl. Yuuko later meets up with Akihisa and requests a mock battle on the rooftop, which he accepts. Though Akihisa has lost the mock battle, Yuuko is impressed by his shoukanjuu for putting up a tremendous fight, due to his better grades and control and thanks him for saving her from falling before leaving. Kouta begins to get suspicious with the two of them and decides to spy on them. In the meanwhile, Shouko Kirishima, a childhood friend of Yuuji, forcefully takes him on a date using stocks and tasers while Mizuki and Minami are thinking of ideas for a date with Akihisa. Yuuko is later seen going toward Akihisa in the cafeteria and helping him with his work while being spied on by Kouta.

Kouta has been acting differently since he saw Akihisa and Yuuko together, no longer spying for perverted-related manners. The rest of his friends begin to get suspicious of him, due to his sudden change. In the meanwhile, Akihisa is just done training with Yuuko and she asks him whether he wants to see a movie or not as a thanks. Akihisa became hesitant, thinking of what his friends might do if they find out that he was going on a date with a person from Class A, despite the fact that Yuuji sometimes shares a similar, yet unwilling, relationship since Shouko is from Class A, but accepts her offer. In Class F, his friends start to question Kouta, though he tries to lie about the relationship, but after Yuuji says that Class F is going to another war with Class A, Kouta accidentally reveals the truth. They didn't believe him, much to his relief, but show concern towards them, because of the upcoming war. Hideyoshi, the twin brother of Yuuko, also begins to get suspicious, due to her sister's strange behavior, though she denies that anything has changed.

Akihisa meets up with Yuuko in front of the fountain and makes their way to a movie theater, with Kouta still spying on them. However, Mizuki and Minami have plans of their own to take Akihisa on a date, not knowing that he is already on a date. When they make their way to Akihisa's house, his sister, Akira Yoshii, tells them that he had plans of his own and left the house. Both girls decide to find him. Yuuko and Akihisa are seen coming out of the theater smiling at each other. In the next scene, Kouta spots Mizuki and Minami and tries to delay them, fearing it would interfere with his plans of seeing what is their real relationship, but the three bump into Hideyoshi, who wanted to find out what Yuuko is up to. When Yuuko and Akihisa were about to part to go home, the four people looking for them catches them together with Mizuki, Minami, and Hideyoshi completely in shock seeing them together.

Both Class A and Class F confronts Yuuko and Akihisa about their relationship. They both say that they are only friends, but none believed them. Yuuji reveals to Akihisa of their upcoming war and warns Akihisa not to get too close to her. Yuuji explains that the principal declared that Class F has lost it's importance and feels that the only way to regain recognition is through an ESB war with Class A. Class E, D, and C both of whom have newfound respect for Class F, align themselves with them for the war. They are afraid that if they don't win, Class F will disband, forcing separation of the class. Yuuji gives Akihisa a choice to join the war if he wants to, but also says that the war cannot be called off. Both Yuuko and Akihisa were in shock after hearing about the war. Akihisa becomes depressed, while Yuuko, remorsefully, forces herself to be the Class A representative after Shouko refuses to participate, due to Yuuji's dark ambition for his class, but does not want to tell Akihisa about it.

Yuuko, realizing that Class A is outnumbered by the allied forces, tells them to move to the roof for an ambush. When they reach the roof, they find out that Class C set a trap on them to come out and were ambushed by the allied forces through projectiles. The ambush has caused minor casualties to Class A as they fought back. Several shoukanjuu of Class F and E are on higher ground, using bows, arrows, and other aerial weapons against Class A's shoukanjuu, while the rest of the forces and Class D does a full front assault to the distracted forces of Class A. Class A, however, are able to take out the shoukanjuu archers from the higher ground by having their shoukanjuu throw similar weapons at them, while fighting the main forces. Class A, realizing they are heavily outnumbered, calls for a retreat, but the allied forces have blocked their exit, trapping them. The chapter ends with Yuuko's worried face as the battle continues.

As the battle continues, Class A, knowing that they cannot escape, decides to do one final charge against the four classes, fighting to take as many of them out as they can before they themselves are taken out. The principal comes to the classroom where Akihisa is in, still depressed and worried. She explains that Class F did lose importance, but tells him that they can still earn it back by proving themselves to be strong and that the war is meaningless, saying that not much can be earned through violence. Akihisa, now knowing that the principal had no desire to disband Class F, rushes out of the classroom to the battlefield. Meanwhile, the battle intensifies as the allied forces are suffering heavy casualties against Class A as more of their forces moves in. Yuuji tells the Class F to bring out the FFF Inquisition as their last hope to win the battle as Class E already lost and Class D's defenses are lost, although Class C are still holding their own in this battle. The FFF Inquisition brings their shoukanjuu close together and had them self-destruct, causing a huge explosion in the ESB field, bombarding most of the forces on both sides, leaving only Yuuko's and Yuuji's Shoukanjuu still standing as the rest are fading away. Just as Yuuji's shoukanjuu is about to hit the final blow, Akihisa summons his Shoukanjuu and finishes off Yuuji's, giving Class A the win. He then explains to Yuuji and the rest of Class F that the principal had no desire to disband Class F and that there are other ways to show the importance of Class F. They refuse to believe it, but before they can argue with Akihisa, the explosion caused by the FFF causes the ESB field to overload, collapsing the part of the roof where Akihisa is standing on as the rest take cover. Yuuji, Yuuko, and the rest of Akihisa's friends look in horror as he falls.

A flashback is shown from when Akihisa falls off the collapsing roof as the ESB field overloads. Akihisa wakes up in a hospital, feeling pain on his bandaged head, and saw a cast on his right leg. The nurse tells him that his knee has been dislocated during the fall, but insures a full recovery. When he leaves the hospital, he sees Yuuko outside. When Yuuko sees him, she rushes towards him and gave him a hug out of relief. Akihisa realizes that she has been waiting for him the whole time. When Akihisa arrives to Class F, he is met with cheers, as Yuuji explains that his sacrifices not only helped Class F gain recognition, but was also offered special benefits for their efforts, such as upgrades for their shoukanjuu. All of Akihisa's friends apologize to Akihisa for what happened, in which he forgives them all. Yuuko and Shouko later show up, proudly looking at Akihisa and the rest of Class F before they leave. After school, Akihisa decides to go watch a movie and bumps into Yuuko on the way. She slapped Akihisa on the face, saying that is for "scaring her", but gives him a kiss for "everything else" (a reference from the end of the movie How to Train Your Dragon). They are last seen walking together, with Yuuko holding his arm, but eventually chased by the jealous Minami, Mizuki, and the FFF.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I promise you that my next fanfic will be better with less plot holes, more character development, and a more specific plot. See you until then.**


End file.
